Thomas & Rose: I Will Always Love You
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Rose is tired of her life and Thomas Andrews appears with love and consolation. Rose falls in love with Thomas and Cal seeks revenge. Will they survive Titanic? Will just one of them survive? Please Review and Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

His lips were brushing hers in gentle rhythm, his eyes were searching hers eagerly, and his hands were moving tenderly around her waist, arms and face. This was what she desired most since she had met him.

Her eyes opened. Rose Dewitt Bukater awakened in her bed; the rushing of waves outside the open window revealed that it was indeed _Titanic's_ second day out, second day traveling from Southampton to New York.

Rose sat up groggily and looked at the clock on the bed stand; it was polished cherry-wood with the beautiful instrument sitting atop next to a vase of yellow iris and purple lilacs. It was 8:30am. Rose lay back down in bed, smiling to herself she thought of Thomas Andrews; _Titanic's _designer and master carpenter.

It was his lips that she yearned for and his touch that made her heart flutter. Moments later Trudy; a ship maid, entered the room. "Good morning, miss. Sleep well, did we?"

Rose smiled to herself as she thought of the dream that had entered her mind. "Yes, I slept well." Rose got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. "Caledon Hockley wishes to dine with you this morning miss."

Rose sighed; Cal Hockley was Rose's fiancé and a nuisance, well-dressed bastard to say the least. Rose wrapped her curly red hair in a braid-like fashion and surveyed herself in a mirror. Her bluish-green eyes traced her figure. She went out to the private promenade deck while Trudy made her bed.

"Sweet pea, did you sleep well?" Cal said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, darling, I did." She smiled a little.

As she took her coffee she remembered her first meeting Thomas after boarding the ship;

_Rose walked through the Café, Cal locked her arm in his. She surveyed the faces of the first class masters and mistresses of the universe. Her attention was drawn to a handsome gentleman whom she did not recognize from the endless parties and cotillions she had attended over the years. _

_His gentle expression captivated her and she noticed him draw out a black booklet from his breast coat pocket. He felt around the pockets of his jacket for a pen and Rose watched him curiously as he drew a pen from his lower coat pocket. He wrote something down in the notebook in front of him. _

_This would not have seemed so peculiar but he was dining with two very important men; Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay; owner of Titanic. He looked up and gave her a little nod. Rose smiled and returned the greeting and followed Cal to another table. _

_That very afternoon she had nearly ran into the man on her way to the public first class boat decks. "Oh I beg your pardon!" Rose said hastily as she realized the man she had so clumsily bumped into was the man at the table. _

"_No matter, miss. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_

_He tipped his hat to her and smiled warmly. "Thomas Andrews, miss."_

"_Rose Dewitt Bukater."_

"_Beautiful name Rose, call me Thomas."_

"_Thomas, it was a pleasure meeting you."_

"Rose, Rose!" Cal said rather sternly. Rose snapped out of her thoughts. "You mustn't daydream so, you can do that at night. "He chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "Even that isn't practical."

"I suppose that's rather easy for someone to say when their dreams are fulfilled every day of their lives, Darling."

Cal looked at her dully.

To think that Rose had to marry this conceited man. It certainly wasn't her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Andrews adjusted his ascot and went to his desk that was centered in his suite on Titanic's first class decks. He smiled Rose's keen interest in the black journal that he kept with him at all times was uncanny. He had never before met a woman with such spirit and passion.

"_What is this silly thing you carry around?" Rose asked teasingly. Thomas smiled. "You can see for yourself, not very interesting for most that see it, not even Mr. Ismay."_

_Rose flipped through the book. She moved to a nearby bench as she studied the text, charts, graphs and diagrams. She found a page that displayed the exterior and the interior of the starboard side of the ship. "Thomas, this is fascinating! These diagrams and notes, you drew these?"_

"_Yes," Thomas said and a slight pink stained his cheeks. He was never fond of praise and he was very modest. Rose's fascination and praise was different, why?_

_He sat down on the bench next to her. Moving nearer to her and showed her more sketches of the keel, forepeak, and stern section. "These are the propellers that settle on the left and right side of the stern underneath, they assist in primary movement and then this one helps with turning."_

_Rose looked at the tops of the funnels where the boiler room coal steamed out. "These are the smokestacks?"_

"_Yes, "Thomas eyed her with interest. "Rose, if you're ever interested in this ship and would like to see the real works, I would be happy to give you a tour."_

_Rose looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Thomas. I would love that."_

Thomas took the book and put it in his breast pocket. There was a knock on the door. Thomas opened it and Lucy; a ship maid smiled. "Good morning Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay would like to see you in the Parisian café when you're available."

Thomas sighed and looked at his maps. "Yes, thank you, Lucy."

Thomas looked up from his maps, "Why did he send you, Lucy?"

"He said it was urgent and that I must see you before I do anything else."

Thomas shook his head in annoyance but smiled at Lucy, "I apologize, Lucy I know you're busy. I'll see him in a moment." He looked at his pocket watch.

She smiled and blushed a little, "Yes, sir."

He left his room and started down the corridor. He examined the corridor as he passed through; he was rather alarmed when he saw bits of paint chips on the edges of the wall. He wrote a notation about this issue in his book and went through the door at 'B deck.' _New ship and it already has problems to be corrected_. He thought.

"Where to, sir?" asked the elevator attendant

"A Deck," Thomas said and he observed the elevator as they ascended. He still felt responsible for the well-being of_ Titanic_ even after his finishing the design. He felt more at home in the Belfast shipyards than he did on his own ship, before he met Rose at least.

Reaching 'A Deck' Thomas stepped out and entered the café. Bruce Ismay was sipping coffee and eating a light breakfast when Thomas reached his table. "Thomas, good. Sit. I can't tell you how pleased I am with this ship; it is everything I hoped it would be. Fine work, Tom."

Thomas took his seat and smiled, "Thank you, Bruce but she was your vision I merely designed it and assisted in some construction ideas, though I do believe that some refining is in order."

"Yes, well I wish to discuss that with Edward here, he is the Captain and I believe his insight might prove consequenceial in the refining process if you really feel that it is necessary to refine and already pristine vessel."

"Bruce, refinements will always be necessary if the ship is to be maintained."

Bruce Ismay lit a cigarette. "Well, I am no carpenter so I will leave it to you, just be sure to run ideas by me first."

"Good, when do you want to begin discussing matters of _Titanic_?"

"Two O'clock tomorrow afternoon. Edward and I are meeting then so it will be the perfect time for discussion."

Thomas ordered his food when a waiter came and Bruce said, "Don't forget, this afternoon we meet the Dewitt Bukater and Cal Hockley. I hear Molly will be there too."

Thomas smiled at the thought of seeing Rose again.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Rose was sitting at a table awaiting the presence of their party with her mother; Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Cal.

Ruth was a red-headed green eyed woman who was fully responsible for the engagement between Cal and Rose. She had a sharp tongue and was delighted in using it when discussing matters of little interest or meaning.

Moments later Molly Brown appeared. She was a rather large pleasantly plump woman with bright eyes and a friendly personality though she was might overwhelming for a typical old money first class person.

Molly was new money and was disliked by Ruth more than she ever let on. "Molly, how nice to see you." Ruth said smiling a gentle but obviously forced smile. "Hello Ruth, Rose, Cal."

Rose smiled politely but her smile brightened when she spotted Thomas enter the room just before Mr. Ismay. "Ah ladies, gentleman I would like you to meet our ship designer and builder; Thomas Andrews." Ismay gestured to Thomas and Thomas smiled politely. Rose of course had already met Thomas but the feeling was different today. Her heart beat madly and she felt a flush coming to her face.

Rose smiled and extended her hand to him. He kissed it gently and Molly Brown chuckled, "No need to do that with me, Thomas. That's pure pleasure for the younger ladies, How are you?"

Thomas smiled sheepishly and nodded to Molly who smiled a sincere, good natured smile. "I'm just fine, Molly. I hope you are enjoying your voyage thus far."

Molly nodded curtly and Thomas acknowledged the presence of Ruth and Cal. Cal had noticed the delight on Rose's face when Thomas kissed her hand and he eyed him suspiciously.

They took their seat and as a waiter took their order Ismay began is monologue.

"She is the largest moving object ever created by the hand of man in all history, our master ship builder; Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates to the tips of the smokestack funnels."

Thomas smiled a little and said, "Well, I may have knocked her together but I was hardly alone. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship and sculpted its points and walls. In addition, the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale and so luxurious that its supremacy would never be challenged. It takes more than one man for all that to come together."

Rose had been listening and she eyed him curiously. "Mr. Andrews, forgive me but I am pleased to know that there are men of first class prominence who have a decent shred of modesty, truly, Mr. Andrews. Many men could learn from you."

She smiled at her fiancé.

Cal was taken aback and Molly chuckled. Thomas blushed. Rose smiled and blushed a little. This bold remark had made Cal cross and Thomas pleased. "Thank you, Rose." Thomas chuckled. Ismay looked lost, "Yes, well."

"Honestly, Rose." Ruth said softly, giving her daughter a stern look. Rose merely returned a look of little guilt and pulled out a cigarette.

Thomas smiled. Rose certainly had a mouth on her and her personality was as intriguing as her very appearance. Rose lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." Ruth said, her voice, though low, was tinged with annoyance as if she were scolding a unruly child no older than four years old.

Cal was already annoyed and he stubbed the cigarette out on the table. "She knows."

Rose couldn't handle this anymore. "Excuse me." Thomas and Ismay stood as she left but Cal remained seated.

"She's a pistol Cal." Molly said simply as she took a grape on her fork.

Cal shot a dull look in Molly's direction. "Excuse me."

Rose had reached the edge of the railing on the first class deck. She gazed out at the open blue waters. A bit frustrated but pleased because she had taken the initiative to tell Thomas Andrews a little of what she truly thought of him.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Cal said. Annoyance was crisp and clear in his voice. "I'm just fine, Cal. No need to come out here."

She turned and left Cal standing there with a look of frustration plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Rose sat at her dressing table putting her hair up. A knock on her door startled her but when she turned she saw her mother coming through the rich, cherry-wood door. Rose's heart sank.

"Your attitude this afternoon was inexcusable. I don't know what's gotten into you but you will stop this instant." She came across the room standing just behind Rose. Her angry reflection staring at Rose in the mirror.

"Perhaps it's because I'm to marry an insignificant and incompetent whelp, mother." Rose said standing.

Ruth had, had it she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, "This isn't a game, our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone, you remind me every day."

Ruth sighed, she was tense and she said heavily, "Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name, that name is the only card we have to play."

Rose looked at the floor.

"I don't understand you," Ruth swept on. "Cal is a fine match, it will ensure our survival."

Rose looked her mother in the eye. "How can you put this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish!" Ruth said angrily.

"I'm being selfish?"

"You don't want to lose everything we have, to see me working as a seamstress. Everything will be lost, you understand that." Ruth shuddered and grew pale as though her working as a seamstress would be the end of the world as they knew it. Ruth turned her attention back to the suddenly guilty Rose.

"It's so unfair." Rose said weakly.

"We're women, of course it's unfair. Our choices are never easy."

Silence.

"Get ready Rose, we'll be dining with the countess tonight."

Rose descended the staircase. She felt weak, sad and surprisingly determined. Determined to get out of the situation that she was placed in.

"The wedding is just weeks away and I don't feel that Rose is prepared for the responsibility that comes with marriage," Ruth droned on, right in front of Rose, displaying her faults to the Countess and her friends. They were sitting at dinner, Rose merely stared at the floor ignoring the hot dinner in front of her.

From where she was sitting, Rose scanned the room for Thomas but he was nowhere in sight.

Rose couldn't take it. She stood up and left the table abruptly. Ruth scowled at her daughter, she said nothing but even if she did Rose wouldn't have listened. She hastily went to her room.

Rose shut the door and without hesitation she ran to the dressing table, undoing her hair, breathing heavily. Tears stung her eyes. She looked in the mirror. _What has become of me? _She thought in agony. Rose picked up a fragile box and hurled it across the room and let out a violent scream.

"I can't do this, I can't do this…" she whispered heavily, she ran out the door.

Thomas Andrews was studying a blueprint of _Titanic _and his black notebook where he wrote everything about Titanic in was in front of him.

Thomas heard a scream down the hall and immediately he stood up and grabbed his coat that was on the back of his chair.

Thrusting it on, he opened his suite door and looked down the corridor. He ran outside to the first class decks. He saw the running figure of a woman ahead of him. He followed her at a distance.

Running through the ship on the decks outside Rose ran into first class people who gave her looks of surprise and disapproval.

She wept as she ran her red hair flying about her face. She opened the gate and hurried down the stairs to the third class decks, running until she reached the stern of the ship.

She clutched the railing. Breathing heavily tears poured out her eyes and fell into the ocean below.

Rose looked to see that no one was behind her, no one was and she climbed over the rail looking down into the treacherous water below. It was black and swirling, a pit of death.

Thomas from a distance away saw the woman on the rail. As he approached he recognized the red hair. Rose.

Thomas felt nauseous, Rose letting go and falling into the cold black sea was a shuttering thought.

He approached slowly, his heart pounding and his thoughts racing.

"Rose, take my hand."

Rose turned, "Thomas? Stay where you are, I mean it, I-I'll let go."

Thomas shook his head, "No, Rose you don't want to let go."

"How would you know what I want?" Rose asked, these hurtful words made her eyes sting and she hardly realized what she was saying.

"No one wants to die, Rose please, I'm begging you, take my hand. I want to help you." He feared one move would cause her to slip.

Rose hesitated. The pounding water below made her stomach churn. Thomas moved closer to her. He offered his hand to her and she took it, grasping it tightly.

She turned slowly and he gently took her arm in his hand. Steadying her on the railing he looked into her blue-green eyes. Fear stricken, she gripped his jacket and he smiled, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Alright, careful, do not slip." Rose took her hand from Thomas' jacket and held her skirt in it. "I've got you, you're safe, Rose."

As he helped her climb up Rose realized the sincerity in his voice, _"You're safe, Rose." _

He led Rose to a bench. Wrapping his jacket around her she took a tender hand to her tear stained face. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Rose."

Rose smiled weakly and he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I didn't think anyone would mind my presence, my life lost to the sea. Seems like all I'm ever going to be good for is a wife to that bastard."

"Cal," Thomas said certainly.

"Yes,"

Thomas took one of her hands in his. She returned his deep gaze.

"I would mind if you went into the sea, Rose. I care too much for you to see you hurting like this, and attempting to hurt yourself no less." Thomas said seriously.

She leaned into him and took her other hand to the back of his warm neck.

Shivers were sent down Thomas' spine and Rose relaxed. He held her arms and his lips met hers.

The movement of the tender kiss, lips brushing and skin tingling made Rose's fears and sorrow vanish.

He looked into her eyes, "forgive me-"

Rose shook her head; and ran her hand through his hair. "There's nothing to forgive, you weren't out of line." And she gently brushed her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to apologize," Rose said as she walked along the first class deck with Thomas the next morning. "I sought you out to thank you for your help last night and I am sorry, I was being foolish. You must be thinking, poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery."

"No, I am first class as well and there have been times when I feel as you did. Never to such extreme actions that you attempted but nevertheless, hopeless. I can't imagine what could have possibly happened to you that would make you think that there is no way out." Thomas said, his black book was in his hands, this was hardly uncommon for him.

Rose hesitated, "Well, I shouldn't trouble you-"

"It's no trouble. I meant what I said last night, I want to help you."

They stopped walking and Thomas looked her in the eye.

Rose began scanning the deck. "It is everything my entire world and the people in it. I am powerless and feeble in the arms of drastic and dramatic change. I have no choice but to let it grab me, drown me and make me utterly what it wants me to become."

"You should be a writer, Rose." Thomas smiled and said with a chuckle; trying to lighten her expression.

She laughed and said, "I don't want what is being forced upon me."

She extended her delicate pale hand to Thomas. Her left hand ring finger held a rather large exquisite gem that sparkled brilliantly in the bright sunlight.

Thomas took her hand in his. "You don't love him." He said definitely.

Rose looked at him and shook her head solemnly. "It would make things easier if I did. He is cruel and uncouth, presumptuous and just an utter bastard who has to work for nothing and gain everything. I can never imagine falling in love with a man like that!"

Something came into her eyes, a realization and Thomas eyed her curiously. "Let me ask you something, Rose. What do you want?"

She looked at him and then at the blue sky. "I could do so much, Thomas, whatever I desired." She took the notebook from his hands and opened it to a page where an intriguing and accurate drawing of _Titanic _was. "I could be an artist. I could sculpt, paint, draw!" she handed back the book and twirled in place and skipped about the deck. "I could be a dancer! Or-" she spotted a camera on the deck. "An actress in a moving picture!"

She ran to a man who was filming on deck and made a seductive dramatic pose that made Thomas laugh in amused joy. She was utterly beautiful and her red hair looked bright and vibrant in the sunlight. "Bravo Rose, you're absolutely extraordinary!" Thomas said playing along with her charade .

"That she is," the man at the camera agreed. Rose gave Thomas a seductive gaze then swept towards him and took him by the arms, leading him to the boat deck railing. "My true desires, things I can't have, never will have."

She stared out at the vast ocean. "Sometimes I consider running away."

"Would you be able to abandon your mother like that?" Thomas asked looking at her with rapt attention. She had utterly captivated him and he wanted more than anything to help her, to hear more about her.

Rose sighed heavily, leaning herself sideways against the rail she looked into his dark brown eyes. "I don't think she'd particularly mind except-" she straightened up and hesitated. "Thomas, you should tell me more about yourself. I'm sure your life is much more fascinating than mine."

Thomas wanted to hear more about Rose; her dreams, ambitions, thoughts and wishes but he knew that he should not push the subject.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked smiling.

"You're from Ireland aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm an Irishman by birth. Comber, County Down, Ireland is my home and I have been working for Harland and Wolff for many years, through apprenticeship and cabinetmaking was my general position but I've obviously moved up in the company a great deal. White Star Line employed me to build Titanic with the consent of Mr. Ismay. I've constructed another grand vessel-"

"_Olympic_?"

He looked at her curiously, "You know it?"

"Most everyone does, almost as grand as _Titanic_. Sort of her sister in a way, isnt she?" Rose said.

Thomas shook his head. "Most people don't have as much fascination in the life and works of a shipbuilder, Rose. She is very similar to _Titanic_, design-wise not as luxurious, however."

"I'm not putting you on; I am as sincere as you." Rose said. She was captivated by him he was so kind, thoughtful and gentle. She didn't even know men like Thomas existed. Thank God he existed.

A gentle breeze blew Rose's upswept hair and the curls that were free fluttered gently about her rosy face. She neared Thomas and put her hands around his neck. "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas put a hand to her back and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and said, "Rose, you're a wonder."

He knelt down in front of her playfully and took his hat putting it to his heart. Rose blushed deep pink and smiled down at him as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Miss Rose, will you allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner tonight?"

Rose looked away at put the back of her hand to her forehead in surprise looking out to the sea. "Why Mr. Andrews! I am an engaged woman!" She winked at him and he smiled as he rose. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Andrews." She said warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I see you have not yet lit the last four boilers," Ismay said with a rather disappointed and worried look on his stern face.

"No," Smith admitted. "I don't see the need, we are making excellent time."

Ismay set down the report that had been given to him. He leaned towards Smith and said in a low voice, "The press knows the size of _Titanic; _I want them to marvel at her must get them something new to print." He puffed on a cigarette. "The maiden voyage of Titanic _must_ make headlines."

Smith sighed and resolved that being frank with Ismay was the best solution. "Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engine until it has been properly used. It is new and well, inexperienced."

"Well, I am just a passenger and I'll leave it to your good officers to decide what's best. Though, you have had a rather uneventful career haven't you, Edward? I'm sure that retiring with a bang- making it to New York on Tuesday night would be a glorious end to your final crossing."

Captain Smith nodded reluctantly.

"Good man." Ismay said.

"Gentlemen," Thomas Andrews said. "Ah, Tom here on time, good. Sit, Edward and I were just discussing our speedy way affairs." Ismay gave a look of sheer delight but Captain Smith looked solemn.

Thomas studied their expressions while he pulled out his black booklet. He thumbed through the pages and reached a diagram, "Well, gentlemen I don't want to invade your time but I hoped I could discuss refinements for _Titanic _and if you don't mind I'd like Edward to hear some of these so as he can put a few into action."

"Certainly," Smith said.

"Well, Titanic currently holds five blast and bilge pumps. I believe that for safety and efficiency the pumps should be doubled to ten."

"I don't see the need, this ship is unsinkable, Tom."

"Mr. Ismay, you can never be too careful. There main purpose is for trimming the ship but they can also be more effective in an emergency, that is, if enough are put in." Mr. Ismay shrugged and Thomas went on. "I found a few paint chips on various parts of the ship, rails hallways, and I wish to repaint over it."

Ismay chuckled, "I think that can be arranged."

"Lastly, I beg you to reconsider the lifeboat situation."

"What about it?" Ismay asked.

"There are not enough for everyone aboard. Capacity of 65 with only half the number of lifeboats necessary to save every life if this ship should ever sink."

"Thomas, you said yourself that she was built as well as human brains could build her. She is just fine with what she has in lifeboats."

Thomas' eyes surveyed the table. He noticed the speed report and a notation to light the last four boilers on the sheet. Full speed was underlined just below.

"Mr. Ismay, those new type davits that I added inside the other row of boats-"

Ismay waved his hand. "Too cluttered. Many think the lifeboats we have are a waste of deck space as it is. "

Thomas nodded reluctantly and Captain Smith said, "I'll get the paint done right away."

"Thank you, Edward. Please excuse me gentlemen."

Thomas left the table more worried than reassured. Why go full speed, risk pushing the engines? It was hardly the time of year to go full speed anyhow.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas' gaze was fastened on Rose as she descended the grand staircase. She smiled and found her gaze captivated by his handsome appearance. Her maroon, chiffon, gemmed-gown had a train that flowed down the staircase behind her.

Thomas extended his arm to her as she reached the bottom. She took it and eyed him steadily with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Rose."

"Thank you," she said. "You look quite distinguished yourself, Thomas Andrews." He chuckled and they began to walk towards the dining area. Cal Hockley had been watching from a corner. Ruth came to him and extended her arm to him and he escorted Ruth down to the dining room.

As Thomas and Rose entered the dining room they turned to greet Guggenheim and his mistress. J.J. Astor was speaking with Molly Brown and she gave Thomas and Rose a sly smile.

"Mr. Andrews, it's good to see you. Hello Rose, where is Caledon?" asked Cornel Gracie.

"With my mother of course," Rose said with charm. The way her mother acted towards Cal was analogous to the way a bee acted to a flower.

They went to the table that they were to share with the countess and her husband, Mr. Gracie, Cal, Ruth, Mr. Ismay and Molly Brown.

"Mr. Andrews," Ruth said. "Cal told me that you offered my daughter a tour of Titanic."

_How did he know about that? _Rose thought. She looked at Thomas he had his black notebook out and was holding a pen in midair. "I would be happy to tour you tomorrow morning, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Cal and Rose are also welcome to come."

Mr. Ismay spoke up, "This ship is a vessel of victory, might and wonder. In the eyes of God, _Titanic _belongs to Mr. Andrews. He knows every rivet in her, don't you Tom."

Thomas smiled, "All three million five-thousand and sixty-two."

A chuckle emitted from the crowd at the table.

"I encourage all of you to try the Turkish baths, pool and exercising room." Mr. Ismay said.

"All that on a ship?" Ruth asked

"Oh yes and more." Mr. Ismay replied ecstatically. "Squash courts, not to mention a small study and lounge area. Thomas made sure of that."

"I had no say in the selection of books but the overall design of the room as well as the furniture was my say." He smiled at Rose.

Rose returned the smile and sipped from her wine glass.

"Your ship is a wonder Mr. Andrews, truly." she said, brilliant sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rose." He said as he jotted a few words in his notebook.

Cal stared at Rose and Thomas, anger was boiling inside him. This would not go unnoticed.

After desert was served the men began to rise.

"Well, join me in a brandy gentleman?" asked Gracie.

Thomas stood, "I have to see to my work Rose." He smiled down at her.

"Must you go?"

"I'm afraid so." He leaned down and kissed her hand. She scarcely noticed the small slip of paper in her gloved hand. He headed off towards the grand staircase.

Cal approached Rose and she hid the slip of paper inside her glove. "May I escort you back to the cabin, darling?"

"No, Cal I'll stay here with mother."

"Good." He ushered Lovejoy to his side. "I will see you tonight, I'm sure." he said to Rose. The tone in his voice was almost demanding.

Rose felt suddenly nervous. Cal left and she took the slip of paper from her glove; "Rose, come to room B43."


	8. Chapter 8

As Thomas was heading out of the grand hall, Caledon Hockley beckoned him. "Thomas, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Hockley." Thomas approached him, but uncertanity fired up inside him. Smiling devilishly Cal said, "You are a brilliant man Thomas and I am sure you know that I am deeply in love with Rose. I care for her more than anything or anyone else in this world. She is everything to me, you understand that I'm sure and she needs me."

Thomas was slightly agitated by this but his agitation and concern for Rose grew as Cal pressed on. "I hoped that she would come to her senses, poor thing. She hasn't been in a good way lately." He eyed Mr. Andrews stringently and said, "I have told Rose that I will not be made a fool of and that honor is required for any husband, I'm sure you understand that Mr. Andrews. In addition, I feel that the time you are spending with my fiancé is affecting her negatively and endangering our future not to mention Rose's stability."

Thomas was dismayed and gravely concerned. What would Cal do? Hurt Rose if she disobeyed much more?

"You will refrain from seeing Rose, ever and if you don't I will get you into a lot of trouble Andrews, you know I can do it to."

Thomas merely nodded but his throat tightened as did his stomach. Worry engulfed him not for himself but for Rose. Thomas went pale.

"Good, as long as were clear," he revealed a small revolver under his dinner jacket. "I won't need this."

He left Thomas Andrews in tense surprise. He felt suddenly hot and dizzy. He sat down in a nearby chair wiping his brow. "Rose, she'll be coming," he thought and he hastily went to his room.

Rose stood up and hurried out of the dining room to Thomas' room.

Thomas sat at his desk attempting to get some work done, only as a distraction that wasnt working. Overlooking a blueprint of _Titanic, _he thought;_ More pumps would help with the trimming of the boat. Hopefully, Mr. Ismay would come to his senses._ His worry piqued and he felt hot. He could barely think and what would he possibly say to Rose about all this?

The door to his room opened and Rose entered smiling. "You wished to see me, Mr. Andrews?" she asked teasingly.

Thomas' dinner jacket was off and his handsome vest, ascot and well-iron shirt was revealed. His sleeves were rolled up a little which revealed his strong arms. He sat back in his chair and said, "I'm afraid your fiancé may know about our situation."

"What does that matter?"

Thomas stood and crossed the room taking his coat and hat in hand. "Let's walk on the decks, if you will join me."

"Certainly," Rose said but she was nervous she couldn't stand to lose Thomas. What was he going to say?

They stepped out into the brisk night air. The moon was shining, the stars were brilliant jewels sprinkled like salt across the ink black sky. The cool air was refreshing and smelled of sea salt and cold ocean water. Thomas took her hand in his and she smiled at him.

Thomas was amazed at her bold blue eyes. They shone like sapphires in the evening light, though the floodlights added to the affect.

He turned to face her. As he began to speak he found he could hardly swallow and he was becoming nervous.

"Thomas, what is it?" Rose's bright eyes showed grave concern and she held onto him as he spoke.

"Rose, I love you. All my life I have worked, studied and lived as a shipbuilder. I thought I had found what I loved, my passion but, when I met you everything changed, transformed you could say and in the best way possible."

He smiled. "Rose, if I could have one wish now it would be to have you live your dreams, the ones you told me about."

His gaze turned to the deck. "I am sorry that I can't do more for you, Rose. I can create the most magnificent ship in the world but I can't grant you your dreams."

Rose laughed as though that were ridiculous. "Thomas, those dreams are nothing compared to what you mean to me."

"Rose, you are not engaged to me." Thomas said. "You are engaged to Caledon Hockley and I know you don't love him, Rose-"

"Thomas," she shook her head in dubious worry. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Rose, I-"

She tore away from him and looked numbly at the deck. She scanned it with her eyes. "You want me to marry him don't you?"

"No, Rose that is one of the last things I want to have happen to you-" he tried to get the right words out to tell her that he loved her, meant no harm by this and that he was only trying to save her from a possibly terrible fate.

"What is it then?" she asked dully

He didn't know what to say, what could he say? Thomas felt utterly powerless.

"I must go," Rose said and she left Thomas standing alone on the boat deck.


	9. Chapter 9

When Thomas woke the next morning he found himself fully clothed and in disarray. His room was cluttered and maps charts and other paraphernalia were strewed everywhere.

At that moment Lucy entered the room, "Oh Goodness! Mr. Andrews! Are you alright? Whatever happened?"

Thomas sat up rather groggily as Lucy rushed towards him. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep at his desk chair. "No need for alarm Lucy." He smiled weakly "I'm fine just had a rough night is all."

"Do you need to see the ship's doctor?" Lucy asked

"No, no I need-I will be fine." He said. He stood up and shook his head. All he could think about was Rose, her touch, her laugh, everything. That bastard Hockley.

Previously that evening, Rose had returned to her room. She was already feeling sick and tired and Cal's presence hardly helped.

"Hello Rose, looking a bit poorly, dear. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She turned her face away from his. She looked tired and hopeless. Cal came toward her, he surveyed her like she was filth and in an instant his hand struck her face.

"Little slut, look at me!"

She turned to him, feeling weak and betrayed.

"You are engaged to me, Rose! No one else, now if your mother was not so persistent on seeing the tour of the ship tomorrow then I would be sure to keep you away but, no need for your mother to hear about this little situation we have on our hands so, you will obey and keep quiet, understood and if not there will be consequences."

"Yes," Rose said meekly.

"Good, I'm going back, don't leave this room."

As soon as Cal left the room Rose stood there silent but went to the closet, opening the safe she took out the diamond from its case. It was bright, bold, and brilliant. "I will never love you like I love him." She hurled the diamond in its case across the room.

"Thomas, you don't look well, are you alright?" Mr. Ismay asked.

"Yes, excuse me I have a tour to give."

"Aren't you going to eat before you leave?" Ismay asked

"No, I don't want to waste time."

"Plenty of time to waste on this ship." Ismay chuckled.

"I suppose." Thomas proceeded down the hall away from Ismay.

He saw Rose, Ruth and Cal on the boat decks. Waiting for his arrival though they were talking to Captain Smith. "Not to worry, normal for this time of year. Hello, Thomas."

"Hello, Edward, Not another ice warning."

"Yes," he said smiling a little. "Nevertheless, we're speeding up, just ordered the last four boilers lit."

Thomas was amazed to hear this, a man with as much experience as Edward possessed surely would think twice about going through with such an action as careless as this one.

Thomas looked at his pocket watch, it was just after church services and the party had not yet had lunch.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" he said with a tried smile. He noticed the bruise on Rose's cheek and gave Hockley a glare that startled Cal.

"Over here we have the lifeboats that are attached to the decks by chains and to the davits there. We also have an extra row of davits inside the own you see."

"Why are they unoccupied by boats?" Ruth asked.

"It was thought by some in charge that having the full amount of lifeboats needed was going to look too cluttered. I attempted to reason with them but I was overruled. We do have more than the required amount and that is all they cared about."

"So, there are not enough boats for everyone aboard?" Rose asked. Cal swept a harsh glance in her direction. Thomas smiled warmly and said, "Unfortunately, no."

Rose nodded uncertainly and Thomas proceeded with the tour. To his dismay Cal was holding Rose's hand on his arm and the expression on his face was one of joy and no empathy.

"Over here we have the steering room."

"Why are there two steering wheels?" Cal asked dumbly.

"We only use this near shore and the other one is always occupied by and officer."

He proceeded to show them the engine room, Turkish baths, the bow and stern section and also the squash courts, lounge and exercising room.

All the while Cal stayed hooked on Rose's arm and though the pain in her face was troubling Thomas to no end he knew that saying anything would make things only worse. Staying away from Rose was going to be a difficult task.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas opened his pocket watch. It was nearly dinnertime but that was the last thing on his mind. He was worried about Rose. What would become of her, marrying that whelp? Thomas shook his head, gazing out at the sun setting before him.

He must go and find Rose; he must see her one last time. What did he really have to lose? This ship was his life's greatest work but the more he stood there the more he realized how incredibly flawed she was. He had enriched his career by refining and designing ships that would always need more refining and though he enjoyed his work he began to wonder what the point was.

Rose was not flawed and she was more important to him than any ship, headlines, or money. He left the railing and went inside the ship's 'A Deck.' He searched for Rose as he walked through the halls. There was no sign of her.

He was about to give up when he saw Rose leaving the first class decks and heading to the promenade deck. He breathed deeply and his pulse quickened. What would he say? What could he do? Was there a chance Rose would want him to even speak to her? Perhaps Cal had threatened her too.

As these thoughts raced through his mind he began boiling inside. His worry for Rose contributed to it but it was Cal's simple threat that was holding him back! What a fool, Thomas knew he had no reason to believe that staying away from Rose would help her. He should instead whisk Rose away, take her with him, and punch Cal in the face.

Thomas was not aggressive by nature but something was reacting from inside him, something he didn't know he had. He was ready, to use it against Cal and for Rose. He would not let her go willingly, After all, you don't do that to someone you truly love.

Just as Thomas was about to go and see Rose, Cal stepped out in view. Rose looked at him solemnly and both were dressed for dinner. As they began to enter the dining area through the hall Thomas turned away from them and taking out his notebook he scribbled down a few notations, pretending to be busy.

When he turned again he was just in time to see Rose and Cal vanish into the dining hall.

"Ah, Thomas! Joining our party for dinner?" Mr. Ismay said briskly walking towards him.

"I'm not very hungry, Bruce. I still have quite a bit of work to do and I'm inspecting the ship, please excuse me."

Ismay gave a look of surprise. "Very well, Tom. I suppose we won't be seeing you in the smoking room either?"

"I'm afraid not, Bruce."

"You work far too hard, Tom." He walked off.

Thomas hurried out to the deck and sat on a bench. He buried his face in his hands and wondered if he was too late. He sat up and watched as the sun sank into the sea.

Rose sat at the dining table. She scanned the area for Thomas but there was no sign of him. The tour that afternoon had been almost torture! Having said what he had said the night before and being unable to talk to him and made the day a trying one. She feared any form of contact would anger Cal and her heart sank.

"Please, excuse me." She said and standing up Cal and Ruth watched her, Cal without a look of suspicion in his eyes.

She stepped out into the cold night air. The water was still and silent, no ships, no bergs. It was as if they were riding an ink black surface of glass if it weren't for the waves pounding up against the ship's bow.

As she began her way around the promenade deck she looked out at the deck below, she saw a man sitting on a bench. As she descended the deck stairs she approached him slowly. It was Thomas Andrews. She turned in the other direction and began walking away.

Thomas heard the clicking of heels and seeing Rose he jumped up from the bench.

"Rose!" Thomas called. He ran to the deck where she had stopped and stood.

"Thomas," she said in a rather tense voice.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry about what I said last night to you!" He touched the bruise on her cheek.

"I may not deserve you but you certainly don't deserve him, a man who treats you like this."

"Thomas, what is this? What happened? Last night you said-"

"I know I know I said things that I knew I would regret. It doesnt matter what happesn now as long as you're away from him and happy. That's all I want. Rose, I love you, I love you more than anything and I want you to be happy. If you don't chose me that's fine. Chose what makes you-" Thomas' heart was pounding; his eyes were fixed on Rose's. These words were meaningful but they way they were gushing out at her made him wonder if she could understand a word of what he was saying.

"Happy?" she said. Tears in her eyes

"Happy. Rose, I will always love you."

She extended her hand to him he took it in his and she leaned close to his face putting her right hand on his cheek. He was warm and soft and her breath was gentle against his face. "Take my ring off, Thomas."

He looked into her bright eyes. He hesitated an instant. What was this? He gently pulled the diamond ring off her finger. She kissed his face and taking the ring in her hand she held it tightly.

Thomas smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Rose felt a tingling through her body and her lips moved about his. Her grip tightened on his broad shoulders and he held her by the arms.

"Will you walk with me on the deck tonight?" Thomas asked

"I would love that." Rose said in reply.

The air was cool and the ship was progressing, thundering against the still ocean. Thomas thrust his coat on her shoulders and she looked up at the night sky.

The moon was as white as an elephant's tusk and Rose let out a little laugh.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Do you know that song, the one that says, _'Oh my, the moon is on fire!'_?"

Thomas chuckled, "_Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes_."

"_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes_."

Thomas took her hand in his, he was suddenly nervous. "May I put my hand here?" he gestured to her waist. Rose nodded vigorously. Now that he had her he felt it was only necessary to ask her, to be sure. He did respect her and he did care.

His touch awakened her senses. He took her waist and he felt himself tense. Her body was nearer to his than ever before and his heart beat heavily against his ribs.

"Rose, I love you. You are utterly extraordinary and I have never met another woman like you in my life."

Rose stepped towards him. "I love you too, Thomas."

She rested her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat; they were sailing, together on the ship of dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

"Not to worry, as long as the cigars and the brandy hold out, Cal won't be here for hours if at all. As far as mother is concerned; her priorities hardly rest with me unless I affect her desires and I am never a part of them at this time of night. She would much rather discuss frivolous nonsense with the upper class women passengers." Rose said as she handed Thomas back his coat and took off her gloves.

Thomas observed the room. It was very much like his suite of course and as Rose left the room he began to inspect the layout.

"The _Master Shipbuilder_ is surveying the area for anything out of place I take it?" Rose said teasingly as she returned with a black box in her hands.

"The rooms and suites were designed differently for first and second class passengers alike. The layout is different I mean, the designs on the furniture and in some cases the walls are different for various rooms."

"Why do that?"

"Mr. Ismay thought that if a person were to return to _Titanic, _it would be wonderful way for them to get a surprise when seeing that they got a completely different room with different furniture." He chuckled.

Rose smiled and handed the box to him. "He certainly has an odd way of thinking."

"What is this?" he asked

"Open it."

As he opened the box he observed a brilliant jewel glinting in the light. Diamonds were decorating the chain that this massive stone was attached to. "It's beautiful."

"I hate it."

"Well, it is rather extravagant and quite large but why do you hate it? Cal gave it to you?"

"Yes," Rose said. She looked at the diamond as if it was filthy and an unkempt piece of rubbish. "It's a dreadful thing. I haven't even worn it yet and probably never will." She smiled and looked at Thomas, "unless, of course you want to see it on me."

He looked at her and acceded to her desire. "Just a moment, then." She said and she took the necklace in its case and hurried out of the room.

Thomas looked over at the desk. It was vacant and in comparison to his own desk; far too neat and uncluttered. He sat down at the desk and removed his black notebook from his coat pocket. He flipped through the pages, scanning notations and designs.

A door across the room opened and Rose smiled. Thomas was suspicious of her attire. It appeared to be a robe, it almost reminded him of a butterfly and the way it wafted around her curves made the appearance of a butterfly with drooped wings.

She shot him a seductive glance and made her way towards him slowly. The diamond was in her hand and it dangled from its chain of stars. The rich blue was intriguing but his eyes rested not on the necklace but on Rose.

"If I am to be married to an insufferable brute then I would like to spend my last few moments as a bachelorette with the man I truly love."

She extended her left hand to him where the diamond ring was. "However, I am not wearing this ring so I am free to do whatever I please with the man I truly love."

Thomas was breathless at her words. What did she want to do? She certainly was risky and daring. He condoned this.

"What are your intentions, Miss Rose?" he was still seated at the desk chair; his book lay flat out on the desk.

She took his hand and his heart pounded. Her touch was warm and his anticipation was growing. "Put the diamond on me, Thomas," she whispered. He took the diamond from her hand and unlatched the chain. Placing it gently around her neck, he latched it again and brought her hair up from underneath. The soft curls were loose and lusterous. She turned and took his hand in hers again. Her touch was warm and soft.

Leading him to a vacant room; her bedroom, she extinguished the lights and he could only see what the moon's light brought in through the window. Her room was comfortable, extravagant and just as he knew it would be. She let the light robe or nightgown dress slip from her soft, pale skin revealing that she wore utterly nothing underneath. She approached Thomas who was fully clothed.

She smiled and putting her hands on his shoulders she kissed his face. He stood there, penetrated by her bold revolution. "Put your hands on me, Thomas."

Warmth poured through him and he brought his lips to hers in a warm and gentle kiss. Her body neared his and he knew this was the most luxurious comfort, the closest they would ever be.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose began to dress herself and Thomas had put on his clothes. Standing in the doorway he smiled at her. She returned the gaze and he entered the room once again tenderly moving his lips in effortless rhythm with hers. He put his hand against her hair; it was soft, curly, luxurious, and warm.

"I love you, Rose." He said and held her face.

"I love you too Thomas, you're fanciful." She returned.

"I've checked everywhere, no one has seen her." Lovejoy told Cal. It was late and Cal had been wondering where Rose had gone to. This wasn't good.

"It's a bloody ship; there are only so many places she can be! Mr. Lovejoy, find her."

Lovejoy left immediately and Cal decided to check Rose's stateroom.

Rose had just put her dress on when they heard the opening of a door in the other room. Immediately alarmed they took hands and crept out the back entrance. "What is Cal doing back so early?" Thomas asked Rose quietly.

"It could be Lovejoy; we have to get out of here."

"Good, I know a place." Thomas said and he guided her down the corridor.

"We must hurry, if its Lovejoy then were in trouble," Rose laughed. "The man takes his job far too seriously!"

Thomas laughed but when they heard footsteps behind them they realized it was indeed Lovejoy. He had been walking in from another corridor to this one and when he spotted them he hasted his gate to catch up.

"Run!" Rose cried laughing.

"Here, right here!" Thomas said and laughing they hurried into a room and Thomas locked the door.

The room was small but very quaint with bookshelves filled with books and a small checkered dance floor. The chandelier was elegant and the light emitted from it as well as the light fixtures on the walls were very becoming to the room itself. A bright carpet and lovely furniture added to the room's attractive appearance.

Teasingly, she looked about the room as if it was the most distasteful thing she had ever seen.

"Private room on Titanic, very few people know about it." He led her to a couch and she sat down elegantly.

"This is no library, A La Carte restaurant, or Palm Court or Parisian cafe. Far too small and distasteful for my liking." She put the back of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as though she could hardly bear the sight.

Thomas smiled and laughed. "I apologize Miss, how can I enhance the accommodations for you?"

"This will do nicely." She said and she stood approaching him. She traced the outline of his face with her hand. She put her lips to his in a warm and gentle embracement and he held her close. "When Titanic docks at the port, I want to get off with you."

"Rose that would make me the happiest man alive," he said smiling.

"You have brought me so much happiness, that I haven't felt in years, ever really. I want that, Thomas. I want to be with you."

Thomas kissed her hand.

"What do you plan to do with this room?" she asked.

"I don;t know, Mr. Ismay thought it would be a good dancing room, sort of a ballroom but its rather small."

"Perhaps you could combine the reading room with the library or the lounge and since the reading room is right next store, you could get rid of it all together and enhance this room. A ballroom would be wonderful!" she said enthusiastically.

It wasn't until the sound of a key turning in the door that they hurried out of the room through the window. Rose and Thomas were laughing very hard by the time they got out of the room unnoticed.

"Remind me to put another door in." Thomas said smiling.

"Captain, forgive me, but I feel it is necessary that I say; it will make the icebergs harder to see with no breaking water and going full speed-"

"I have been a Captain for twenty-six years, Mr. Lightholler. I know what I am doing. Not to worry just maintain speed and heading. Keep the light on," Smith said

"Yes, sir," Mr. Lightholler said.

Murdoch, the first mate came to his side. "I hope the lookouts are doing thier job. I hope to God we get through this."

"Well, i'll be on my rounds, Cheerio!" said Mr. Lightholler. He had complete faith in the Captain but his cheerful reassurance was forced.

Thomas and Rose stood out on the deck and as he took her hand in his she pulled out the necklace from her dress coat pocket. "Oh, I forgot to return this."

"Cal will realize it's gone?"

"I don't think so but just to be safe." She looked out ahead of her and smiled at the clear night. Thomas leaned towards her and tucked some of her red curls behind her ear.

"You can stay in my room tonight, if you would like."

"With the way Cal's temper is I think I will. Not to mention you'll be there."

Thomas smiled but a thought came to his mind. His notebook! It was back in the room! "Oh God," Thomas' face was stricken with alarm.

"What is it?" Rose asked. Her worry piqued.

"My notebook, it's in your room."

"We have to go back."

They turned to leave but they felt a sharp jolt of the ship. They gripped the railing and Thomas wrapped his arm around Rose. Moments later a massive iceberg loomed darkly over them. "No," Thomas said.

He took Rose's hand and saw the panicked crew standing about. Murdoch was closing the water tight doors.

"Titanic hit an iceberg!" Murdoch said as Captain Smith came out of his quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

When Cal had entered the room he heard a door shut on the other side of the suite. Certain that Rose had just snuck out he proceeded to the other side of the suite hastily. He looked about the floor, chairs, and other furniture items for signs of anyone else that may have been in the room with Rose. Seeing no one on the other side of the room, he turned back to the sitting room.

It was not until he reached the desk in the main room that he saw a black notebook lying on it. As he thumbed through the pages he observed odd drawings and sketches along with words and diagrams that Cal scarcely understood. Reaching the last page he saw the name _Thomas Andrews_ written in neat penmanship.

Throwing the book on the floor he stormed out of the room. Scanning the hall, he proceeded through the corridors. At that moment Mr. Lovejoy appeared with a stern look on his pinched face.

"Mr. Lovejoy! Did you find them?" Cal said approaching him hastily.

"Yes, I found them, but they went into a room and I couldn't get in. I had to fetch a steward and by the time he unlocked the door they were gone, again. How did you know he was with her?"

Rage was boiling inside Cal and fire ignited in his deep, cruel eyes. The relentless and frustrated Cal stormed back to the bedroom, Lovejoy following. Snatching the book up from the floor he shoved it at Lovejoy. "There! See? He's been in here, with her!"

"Is anything else missing?" Lovejoy asked calmly.

Cal's face became pale. He dashed the safe and unlocking it, he jerked it roughly open. "The diamond!" he cried. "He stole it! Just like he stole her!"

"How can you be sure?" Lovejoy asked dully.

"Incompetent fool! It's not in its case and the case is not here!"

Cal ran to an adjoining room and began scavenging the area for the case. "There, see it! Here it is!" he pulled the case out from a drawer in the nightstand.

"It could be in its case." Lovejoy said

Cal opened it and was dismayed and outraged to see no brilliant diamond lying perfectly still in the velvet clutch. "We must find them!" Cal cried.

Thomas ran with Rose up to the deck where Captain Smith and a few officers stood. "Andrews! Thank God! We need you to terminate the ship's fate!"

"Right away, sir!" said Thomas.

Rose looked at Thomas; she had never seen him so alarmed. She hurried with him, back to his room. Along the way he held her hand tight. "This isn't good, Rose but you're going to be okay, I promise."

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes, in the forepeak, in all three holes and in boiler room six."

Rose, who was utterly speechless stood by the door, they had returned with a few officers to the Captain's office.

"That's right, sir," said an officer.

Mr. Ismay had arrived in pajamas and robe. Tired and frustrated he spoke out, "When can we get underway, damnit!"

Thomas looked at him in annoyance and frustration, "That's five compartments!"

He turned to Smith who was as white as a ghost. Rose listened in startled realization as Thomas described the fate of the ship's course as it was going to sink.

"This ship cannot sink!" cried Ismay in dubious certainty.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can sink and she will, tonight."

"There is nothing we can do? The pumps-"

"The pumps by time," Thomas admitted tiredly. "But by minutes only, they won't make much difference nor be of any help to us as long as Titanic sinks into the Atlantic. We must get passengers on the lifeboats now." He turned to Ismay, pain discernible in his dark eyes. "If only we had enough."

Ismay went pale and as Thomas led Rose out of the room by the hand the officers followed him leaving Ismay to stand alone in the Captain's office.

"We must tell my mother and Cal about this," Rose said softly.

Thomas nodded.

"I won't leave your side, Thomas."

He looked at her; his deep brown eyes were filled with fear and worry. His stomach churned and he felt his palms begin to sweat. He kissed her hand and gazed into her worried eyes. "Whatever happens Rose I want you to know that you have brought me the greatest joy I've ever known. I've never known anyone who has affected my life the way you have."

Rose nodded, "So have you."


	14. Chapter 14

"You there, I have been robbed, fetch the Master Arms!" Cal said to an officer who was moving swiftly down the corridor. To his amazement, Cal saw many first class passengers and stewards as well as officers in lifebelts.

"Yes, sir." He said but he looked distracted and his eyes were glassy.

Cal had no time to ponder on this. Returning to his room he turned to Lovejoy. "I need a brandy."

"Don't touch anything! I want the entire room photographed," Cal sat in a comfortable armchair drinking from a brandy glass while stewards searched the overall suite for the necklace or signs of its disappearance.

"Oh Rose, where could she have gone?" Ruth said. She was in bathrobe and dainty slippers, her hair was down and she was pacing frantically. Lovejoy stood solemnly.

Moments later Rose and Thomas walked in, arms linked. "Cal, what's going on?" Rose asked surveying the stewards and few officers.

"I should be asking you that!" He set down his glass of brandy and stood from the couch.

"Rose!" Ruth scolded and when she saw Rose holding Thomas' arm in hers. Ruth was dismayed to say nothing of confused.

Thomas saw the stewards and Master arms. "Go to the Boat decks immediately, it's extremely important you see the other officers and Smith, hurry, please." though they did not take orders from Mr. Andrews they sensed the urgency in his voice and his eyes were solemn.

"Yes, of course." A steward said.

Wai-Wait!" Cal said hurrying to the door. They ignored him and proceeded to the boat decks.

Rose extended the necklace to Cal. "Is this what you were looking for? I certainly didn't think that you'd go to all this trouble, Cal." Rose said.

Cal stood abruptly and went over to Rose. "Where were you and what are you doing here, Andrews?"

"Something serious has happened, the ship-" Thomas tried to explain.

"Yes, something serious has happened. Two things have disappeared from me this evening; I have both of them back now-"

"Mr. Hockley, please, you must put on a lifebelt and all of you must go to the boat deck, immediately. _Titanic _is sinking, she hit an iceberg and she only has approximately an hour left before she is at the bottom of the Atlantic!"

At this remark everyone was silent. As an officer was the last to leave Thomas went to the door, summoning him he said; "The word has spread quickly; even third class passengers are getting ready. Make sure they open the gates in a timely manner. I don't want anyone trapped down there." _Especially considering the lack of lifeboats on the ship. _Thomas thought.

"Wait, wait-what?" Cal asked. His manner had changed entirely. He was not expecting Thomas to come in and give him such news.

"Dress warmly, its cold out. Get to the decks right away." Thomas said.

He turned to Rose. "I think it may be best if you stay here at least for a while, I will come find you. I need to get people to the boat deck."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The last thing she wanted was to stay with her mother and Cal but she knew he was a man of his word. He would come back for her. As Rose, Cal and Ruth went out to the Grand Staircase they could hear _Alexander's Ragtime Band_ being played by the Orchestra in the adjoining room.

People were standing about; both second and first class, in their lifebelts. They were talking, laughing and strutting about aimlessly most saying things like; "Honestly, what is the meaning of all this?"

"Do the God Damn English do anything by the book?" Cal stated with chagrin.

"There is no need for language Mr. Hockley," Ruth said sternly. She turned to Trudy and another maid who were wearing lifebelts. As she said something completely prodigal to them Rose stared at the clock above her. Its elegance and beauty. How sad to think that it would be at the bottom of the sea in a minute matter of time.

"Sweet pea, come were going to the boats," Cal declared and stepped out onto the boat deck.

"I can't. I'm waiting for Thomas," she said boldly.

"Rose come now," Ruth said. This made Rose feel nothing more than a dog.

Cal took her by the arm, rougher than observed by Ruth but Rose winced as his grip tightened.

They moved briskly to the boat deck and went to a lifeboat on the starboard side that had but twenty people in it. "That's the lot! Lower away!" said an officer.

Rose remembered what she had said to Thomas when he had given them a tour. _"So, there are not enough boats for everyone aboard?" _In reply, Thomas had said_, "Unfortunately, no."_

Cal stood and gave the officer a charmed smile. "Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?"

"Only women and children at this time, sir." Replied an officer.

"Come on Ruth! Get into the boat. You too Rose, darling there's plenty of room for you." Said Molly who was assisting other first and second class women into the lifeboat. She herself was already seated.

"Yes, Rose get into the boat." For once Ruth was agreeing with Molly.

Rose stood there. "I can't, Thomas-"

"Rose, you will listen to me!-" Ruth said, her voice rising.

Rose hesitated she would not leave without Thomas. "Goodbye mother."

"Rose? Rose! Rose come back here!" Ruth cried.

"Lower away!" said an officer.

As the boat began to lower, Ruth clutched the side of the boat Molly trying to comfort her. Rose did not look back.

Cal ran after Rose, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm going with Thomas, you son of a bitch!" Rose tried to pull herself away from his grasp, struggling to free herself.

"Let her go," Thomas shouted hurrying over to them. He had just approached the boat deck and had seen Rose's struggle. He felt rage boiling inside him, which was unusual for Thomas because he was not violent by nature.

"Thomas!" Rose said. Distracted, Cal let go of Rose's arm and she fled to Thomas.

"Mr. Hockley, I suggest you get into a boat right away they're launching," Thomas said sternly.

Cal was completely taken aback. Thomas glowered Cal. Turning away from him he took Rose by the hand. "The ship," she said. "It's tipping."

"We're going down by the head, Rose. Stay calm," he smiled meekly.

She looked at his bedraggled appearance. Still as handsome as ever but the cuffs of his pants up to his knees were wet as well as his shoes. "What happened?"

"I went down to the E deck, water's coming up quickly. I wanted to be sure that no one was down there, thankfully, all the third class people are at the gates, that's our next step. Unblock the gates."

"Why are they even on the ship?" Rose said in stunned dismay.

"It was required by whit star line." Thomas said grudgingly.

Squeezing her hand tightly and kissing it. "You're staying with me from now on. Where is your mother?"

"She's on a lifeboat."

Thomas eyed her worriedly, "You didn't go with her?"

"I want to be with you, Thomas. She would never agree to what we have. She'll be fine." Rose smiled.

"She's the lot!" came a shout from an officer loading twenty or thirty people in a lifeboat. Horrified, Thomas hurried over to him, Rose following.

"Mr. Lightholler! Why are the boats being launched half full? There is plenty of room for more!"

Lightholler looked incredibly nervous and guilty. "Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews these boats may buckle."

Thomas' expression grew aghast. "Rubbish! These lifeboats were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men! Now fill these boats Mr. Lightholler! For God's sake man!"

Lightholler looked petrified. He scrutinized the boat deck. Half the boats on this side of the ship were already gone and loaded, floating across the ink black sea.

"Please, I need more women and children, please," he said weakly.

Thomas assisted Lightholler in loading passengers and Rose gathered people towards the boat. The boat swept away with sixty-five people in it including men.

"We have to warn the other officers. If they were as confused as Lightholler then more than half of the people on this ship will die."


	15. Chapter 15

Cal had been watching from a distance but when they disappeared from the boat decks he began scouring the deck with Lovejoy at his side. "We don't have much time, Mr. Hockley. The boats are filling rapidly."

Cal looked out over the starboard railing at the few boats floating away from the ship. He looked down at the deck that they were standing on. It was tipping steadily as the bow section dipped forward into the icy black water. As he looked towards the bow section he observed it completely underwater with more water flooding up the ship as it tipped forward.

"We'll need some assurance then," Cal responded as he went straight to a lifeboat being loaded by Murdoch, the first mate.

People of every class were panicking, crying, praying, some were in utter shock and others used attempted laughter to calm their fears.

A boom came from the stern section of the ship. Emitting a great funnel; strings of sparkling light bolted from the ship's deck. It resembled fireworks but its use was not meant to impress the passengers but to send a warning signal to other ships nearby that help was necessary.

Captain Smith was grave, "She's the only one who's responding?"

"She is the only one close, sir, says she can be here in four hours." Sparks said above the noise of the 'fireworks'.

"Four hours!" Smith's eyes widened but he regained composure. "Thank you, Sparks." Smith observed his passengers and crew. The scuttle about the ship was like nothing he had ever witnessed before. "My God…"

"Rose, here, put this lifebelt on." Thomas helped Rose into a lifebelt that a steward handed him.

"What about you?" Rose asked as she tied it over her coat.

"I'll find one, somewhere," Thomas looked up and down the vacant corridor. All the passengers were gone but he was certain many of them were still inside the grand hall, smoking room, and dining room.

"We have to get everyone out of here," Rose said and Thomas nodded. They went down the corridor and Thomas halted abruptly. "The gates, Rose we need to go down to the third class decks. They have to open the gates, now!"

They turned and went to the elevator. The attendant shook his head stubbornly. "I'm sorry but the lifts are closed."

"We'll use the stairs," Thomas said to Rose and they hurried to the other end of the hall. Rapidly they descended the stairs. As the neared 'C Deck' they could hear angry shouts and before they even attempted to go down to 'D Deck' they saw water flooding through. Rose gasped, nearly tripping on her dress and falling down the stairs.

"It's alright, Rose. I've got you."

"Won't we be too late? You said 'E Deck' has almost completely flooded!"

They proceeded down the stairs and Thomas replied, "They should all be on 'C Deck' that's where the gates are. God Rose, I should have refused Ismay's demand to putting those in."

"You couldn't, it's not your fault, and you even told me it was required by White Star Line to have the gates there. You have no reason to blame yourself"

"I built _Titanic_-" Thomas started but Rose shook her head.

"Don't you do that. You're a good man, Thomas. and God I love you with all my heart. You are doing everything you can and I don't see how you can possibly blame yourself considering no other first class passenger or crew member for that matter would do what you have done tonight. You are trying, Thomas. Even if there is no hope. It is White Star Line and Mr. Ismay who wanted the gates and who deprived _Titanic_ of lifeboats. Not you."

Thomas nodded gravely he kissed Rose's forehead tenderly, "Because of that, many lives will be lost."

By the time they went back up to 'C Deck' they heard the noises, and the voices and angry shouts.

Thomas ran to a steward. He was horrified at what he saw.

Third class passengers were throwing themselves at the gates. They were like starving or desperate animals, terrified and angry. The steward had a gun in his hand and the other attendants with him stood there like statues amidst the panic. How could people do this? No matter the class, the age, the gender how could people detain others from the right to live?

"How can you do this? Open the gates!" Thomas said anger sharp in his voice.

"Orders were said to wait until the first and second class-" The startled steward replied hotly.

"The ship is sinking! For God's sake man, let these people out!" Rage grew in Thomas' eyes and as the steward stood motionless.

Thomas snatched the revolver from his hand and removed the bullets. Tossing it aside, he stepped towards the man with the keys. "Open the bloody gates, now!"

Rose stood by Thomas. "It's everyone for themselves now!"

A scream came from below, "Water! I see water!" A woman pointed and everyone turned to see it. Water was flooding rapidly into the corridor, almost reaching the stairs. "Open the gate, God damnit!" Rose said in anguish and the frozen steward fumbled with the keys.

Water tumbled in, up the stairs hitting the ankles of the third class prisoners. Frightened children began to cry and mothers lifted their children from the icy water. The steward finally managed to unlock the gates. "Stand back," Thomas said to Rose as the third class passengers flooded through the gates, shouting and screaming. Some said thank you to Thomas and Rose as they passed.

"The other gates, "Thomas said and he hastily led her up the stairs.

The water was rising rapidly. "Thomas, darling there's no time." Rose said as the water began to flood up to their knees. Rose put her hands to Thomas' cheeks and fear had completely engulfed his expression. "You're so brave. The water is rising too fast; they'll find a way to these gates." Rose swallowed and grew pale as she spoke quietly, "Won't we just be delaying certain death for them anyway? With no boats…" Rose trailed off as Thomas grew pale.

He felt nauseous and he held Rose's hand tightly. Rose could see the guilt and the pain he was feeling. This made tears fall from her eyes into the ocean water swirling around them. She brought her lips to his cheek and kissing him gently she saw his pale and fatigued expression brighten a little.

"We have to go," Rose said and she led him up the stairway.

Now on 'B Deck', they hurried up to 'A Deck.' As they entered the Grand Staircase Rose suddenly felt a sudden ill feeling. Caledon Hockley was standing there. "Good evening, darling. Come."

"Won't you leave us alone?" Rose asked.

"Us? I see. Well, you certainly seem to have thought this through." Cal said with a glare towards Thomas.

Rose, leave him be-" Thomas said pulling her away from him.

Cal smirked, "You forget, Andrews she is bound to me." Cal roughly grabbed Rose's left hand he turned bleach white when he saw the large diamond ring was not on Rose's finger.

"I am not bound to you. I never will be. No woman in her right mind we ever dream of being bound to a ruthless, heartless son of a bitch such as you!" Rose was boiling.

He glowered at her. Thomas could see this turning violent. He must get Rose away before Cal had time to hurt her. The bruise that stained her lovely face was still there from the other day. The last thing Thomas wanted was for that bruise to have a sister or worse.

"Rose, he is hardly worth the breath you are wasting, come darling, please." Thomas was practically begging her and she immediately gave in. As they ran to the boat decks Cal followed. He spotted an officer with a revolver in his guiding passengers to the lifeboats and occasionally shooting the air so as to ward off some of the crowd.

Cal rushed over to him and snatched the gun out of the man's hands while he was distracted. Thomas spotted this, "Rose! Run!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rose screamed and they ducked behind a statue that was there only protection. They dashed from the grand staircase. Bullets speeding passed them.

"Rose, duck!" Thomas cried as a bullet nearly got her head. Rose screamed and clutched Thomas as they dashed down the grand staircase frantically, trying to find a place to hide. Reaching the dining room they saw water flooding in rapidly.

They could no longer hear footsteps. "Where did he g-go?" Rose asked trembling.

Thomas squeezed her hand. "I don't know but-" They heard voices.

They ducked underneath the tables but felt the action was useless. They were a still target. All they could hope for was that Cal had run out of bullets. Perhaps he had given up. Rose breathed heavily as she hid underneath one of the identical, clothed tables. Thomas must be under one of these tables, which one? She wanted to call out to him so badly.

Thomas meanwhile was not under a table but behind one. His heart pounded, at least he knew where Rose was and she was hidden quite well. He heard the footsteps approaching and he felt beads of perspiration trickle down his neck.

It was Lovejoy, in his gray suit and cruel expression that stepped forward slowly, looking under each table cloth. No, Cal was relentless but Lovejoy was worse.

As he neared the table where Rose was hidden, Thomas felt rage and worry boiling in him. What could he do? He was not a violent person but to get rid of Lovejoy and protect Rose what choice did he have? Before Lovejoy could lift the cloth on the table Rose was under water began gushing in.

Lovejoy stepped back and being preoccupied and unsuspecting, Thomas ran out from behind the table and tried to snatch the gun from Lovejoy. Rose ran out from the table she was under. "Thomas, no!"

"Go Rose! Go!"

"No! No! No!" Rose screamed as she tried to get Lovejoy to let go of Thomas, to leave him alone. In rage and fury Lovejoy pulled the trigger.

Thomas let go of Lovejoy and fell back.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Rose cried she turned To Lovejoy she spat in his face and he-stunned and disgusted, stepped back and dropped the gun which floated in the water. "You filthy Bastard!" Rose cried and she hurried towards Thomas who was standing again.

"My God, Thomas! Darling, are you alright?" She stood beside him.

He smiled but looked pale and startled. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face.

Lovejoy was fishing for the gun which had disappeared in the water.

"I'm alright, Rose. He missed, just barely," he smiled weakly. "Thank God he has terrible aim."

Rose; whose tears were falling into the freezing water below her smiled and kissed his cheeks. She pressed her body against him and Thomas looked towards the ceiling.

He had heard a sharp crack but before he could warn Lovejoy to step out of the way and massive 'CCCRRRAACCKK' came from above.

Thomas seized Rose and stumbled backwards. Holding her close and hunching over her, the beam over Lovejoy came down on top of him.

A wave of water splashed over Thomas and Rose and soaked and freezing they dashed out of the dining room.

A wave of water following them out of the room, they splashed through the corridor on the second class deck.

"Where do we go?" Rose yelled.

"We'll have to go down and then upwards towards the stern section." Thomas looked back. He hated the thought of leaving the possibly seriously injured Lovejoy alone in the dining room, the worst thing that could happen would be dying alone. Even if Lovejoy didn't deserve assistance it was not in Thomas' basis or nature to abandon other human beings.

There was nothing to be done, Thomas had to pull himself away from the urge to help those who could not be saved, could not be helped.

The lights flickered and Rose screamed as a wave came in from an adjoining hall.

"Swim Rose! It'll be okay." He tried to stay above the water but it was rising rapidly.

"Thomas!" Rose sputtered.

Another wave splashed towards them and they ran and splashed vigorously out of the corridor and reaching the end they were able to take footing.

Thomas spotted the grand staircase before them, in the room beyond. They had turned and we heading back but the water was wafting about their ankles. They were freezing and Thomas saw how pale Rose was. He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs. Just below them waves of water were splashing about only a few feet above the floor. Guggenheim was sitting in a chair, a brandy held tight in his hand and a petrified look on his face.

"We have to hurry, there won't be many boats left" he said heavily._ If any at all,_ he thought but he did not relay this worry to Rose. They were both soaked and shivering.

Rose nodded and followed him. They were running upwards, away from the water. They reached the promenade deck which was steadily sloping upwards. "Here, Rose." They stumbled up the steps just as water began flooding up after them.

They ran out the promenade past people whose faces were terrorized and shocked. Many were wearing lifebelts but didn't know what to do. Thomas led Rose out and onto the boat deck.

"The boats, they're gone!" Rose said.


	17. Chapter 17

At that moment they heard a loud screeching noise.

Rose screamed as a smokestack began breaking from the ship. The davits holding it snapped and the funnel crashed into the water.

"The ship is going to split, Rose!" Thomas said. He was sure that this would happen when he sounded the ship for Smith but he scarcely realized just when it would happen.

"What? When?" Rose shouted.

"We need to go up to the rail on the stern section of the ship."

They hurried upwards away from the water. Others behind them followed. "If we reach the railing we'll be okay, we just have to wait."

The railing was almost straight above them and when they reached it, Thomas helped Rose grab on. At that moment a deep groan came from the ship and the boards in the middle of the ship's hull split.

"Hold on tight!" Thomas said and Rose gripped the railing and he knuckles turned ghost white. Thomas looked into her pale face.

"It will be okay, Thomas." Rose felt she owed him this. She loved him and she could see that he didn't want to live, that he felt he didn't deserve to live. That's why he wanted to stay behind when she had the chance for a boat. He couldn't take the seat of another. He felt responsible and he wasnt, he wasnt.

"It will, Rose. I am here for you."

"I am here for you." There was so much she wanted to say, so many emotions running through her and thoughts passing in her mind. If they survived this she would tell him. She wanted so badly to kiss him, hold him, tell him now. The idea was an impossible one to put into action now.

The ship gave out an enormous crack and debris flew up into the air and the ship's stern splashed into the water. Screams emitted, frightened people gripped each other, the ship. Many fell in. "Every man for himself!" Screamed a man.

"Rose, the ship's stern will go back up I'm going to help you over, be careful the railing will be slippery."

Rose nodded and began to turn over the rail. Thomas gripped her but another man-who was attempting to climb over, lost his grip. Falling against Rose into the dark, black sea below Rose lost her footing.

Rose screamed and Thomas gripped her tighter. She was dangling, flailing over five hundred feet above the ocean.

"THOMAS!"

"I've got you! Hang on! I'll pull you over!"

Rose's hands were slipping and the ship was rising further and further into the air. Bodies were falling, people were screaming. Rose saw Thomas, he had no footing, and this was suicidal for him.

"I love you, Thomas." Tears ran down her eyes she screamed and let go.

"NO ROSE!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas had one hand on her arm and the other hand that had been holding Rose's was holding the railing, now.

The ship gave off noises; groans, creaks and screeches that were terrifying, deadly. The sky was black besides the erupt light of the moon and the screams of people around Thomas and Rose could hardly be noticed, especially to Thomas who was holding onto Rose despite his losing his grip on the rail. Now all he was holding onto was her arm and he couldn't hold on for much longer.

People were losing their grip, toppling over each other, screaming, crying and numerous bodies were falling into the chill waters below. The ocean was quiet around them but bold and deadly below them.

"Rose! Take my hand! Hurry!" Why would she do this? Did she want to die?

"Thomas! Let go!" Rose cried. She was pale and flailing helplessly in the air. She knew he couldn't last long if he kept holding onto her, he would fall in after her and she was certain he couldn't pull her up considering the ship's position and his having to hold on to the ship's railing. Was there no way out of this? Would they both have to die?

"No! Rose what are you thinking? Grab hold of me!"

His hand was tight around her arm and the ship was rising so rapidly.

"Thomas, please you have to let go! You'll fall in after me if you don't!"

"Rose! I can pull you up! But you have to grab the railing."

Rose knew the resistance was useless, he would not save himself over her; Thomas would not let her go. His heart thundered in his chest and his breath puffed up in front of him. Rose tried to grip the railing but she could hardly grasp it. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Rose! Please!" He looked longingly into her eyes. They were red and puffy and the tears were still falling. She raised her hand to him instead of the rail; it was he she wanted to be close with. Grasping his hand she was able to pull herself up with his help onto the ship when it was high in the air and the stern was facing upward.

Rose was lying on the rail and Thomas-who had been standing on the slanted deck until now, was now hanging from the railing.

"Thomas, here!" she screamed stretching out another pale hand to him.

Thomas took her hand and with his free arm attempted to lift himself up. The ship was sinking quite rapidly and Thomas couldn't pull himself up. The water was rising and splashing around the decks, upward and upward.

People screamed and fell into the sea below, at least those who were toppling over the bodies of others did along with those who could no longer hold on. Thomas would not give up; Rose needed him, now more than ever.

"Thomas!" Rose cried she saw the water climbing towards him, hitting him and within seconds-

"I can't pull myself up, Rose." He looked down and the water was nearly at him. He looked into Rose's face. She was so beautiful even in her wretched state.

"I love you, Rose."

Rose smiled weakly and cried at the sight of Thomas, without a lifebelt submerging into the water.

"I love you too, Thomas Andrews."


	19. Chapter 19

Not moments later Rose found herself completely engulfed in icy cold Atlantic waters. It was pitch black under the water and everything was blurry. She stretched out her arms, towards Thomas, if he was there, but there was nothing. She struggled to stay under the water to feel for something, someone to feel Thomas' soft, firm hand in hers.

She couldn't hold her breath, her lungs was gasping, struggling for air and she found herself- despite her attempts to stay and feel about for Thomas, rising to the surface.

Rose gasped; filling her lungs with pure air. "Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!"

Screams from people around her made it almost impossible to hear anything and the moon's light was not strong enough to the point where she could clearly distinguish one frightened face from the next.

Rose took a deep breath and found herself under the water again. Where was he? He had to have risen! Right?

Rose struggled to stay under the water but her lifebelt was relentless. She felt her body rapidly numbing, under the water was not nearly as cold as being in the air; she was adjusting to it, dying in it.

She took no notice of this and went to the surface again for another gasp of cold, clean air. People around her were struggling to swim away. The suction was treacherous and people were fighting over barrels and rubbish floating in the water to support them and keep their dying bodies out of the water.

Rose would have cried had her tears not been frozen. "Thomas! Thomas! Oh God! Thomas! Come back! Where are you?"

She searched the faces of those around her and no one, no one…

Thomas had been in the water, chill and struggling to get away from the suction. His actions seemed worthless, but a piece of debris was rising out of the water and grabbing it he kicked and went to the surface as rapidly as possible. His first thought was Rose. Heart pounding, skin freezing and breathe puffing out in front of him he began to shout out Rose's name.

The attempt was worthless. He must find her, she couldn't possibly hear over all the voices surrounding. He came down onto the large wooden debris and searched the waters for any sign of Rose, none. He felt so weak, so tired, he needed to lie down, to rest, fall asleep.

No, no. He must find Rose. What if she was hurt? Scared? She was definitely alone. He struggled to find strength, any that he had left to sit up and find Rose. He could barely move, with his body out of the water he found himself much, much cooler than would otherwise be the case.

A gentleman nearby was blowing a whistle frantically. A woman was screaming and many others were trying to swim away or swim towards family.

It was but minutes later and Rose realized how quite it was. She was so tired, she couldn't feel her body. Her heart; it was barely beating and she knew this was the end, she would not, could not make it. "Thomas…" she whispered, her voice cracking and she felt herself weaken. Maybe….she…could be…with him…again? Maybe, he died. Maybe trying to reach her?

"Oh God," she squeaked and laid her head down on a small suitcase, whose owner had already vanished. Sh hoped, at least, she would see him after she died.

Thomas could hardly control his breathing, shivering, all he could think of was Rose, he could barely move and the man beside him was dying rapidly. "S-sir," he croaked.

"Y-yes-s?" Thomas said.

The man took the whistle out of his mouth and in a clumsy and slow gesture he reached out to Thomas holding the whistle in his frozen, white hand. "H-here, i-it-t h-ha-as t-to be-e m-mor-reh-help-p to-o yo-u t-than m-me. Y-you st-til h-have a ch-hance t-to l-live."

Thomas reached for the whistle and the cold hard object fell into his icy hands. "T-than-k y-you."

But the man did not answer. Thomas closed his eyes for a moment. The pain he was feeling was hardly bearable. "R-Rose." He said quietly and laid down to what he wanted to do more than anything now. Die.


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas could see nothing but the light of the moon shining on the dead bodies around him. Was Rose among them? He felt so weak, exhausted. If he was to die he hoped that at least he would be with Rose. There was little chance of her surviving. How stupid of him to leave her, to not think about what was going on! He should have protected her, cared for her better.

Something really strange was happening to him. A voice seemed to come at him from inside him. He didn't understand it and at first he wondered if perhaps he was just hallucinating, perhaps hearing things or maybe this is why dying felt like.

Thomas was frozen all over and icicles were forming on his clothes, hair and frost was on his hands and face.

"_Thomas, you can't die…you have to live, please. This was meant to be…It's important that you save yourself that you continue. There must be a reason for it. I love you, darling."_

Thomas heard another voice and it was not within him, it was about twenty feet away, in a boat, with a flashlight and_

Thomas closed his eyes. What was happening? Dying no less but what was that other voice.

"Thomas" He could see her clearly now.

"Rose! Darling, are you alright."

"I am now, no longer cold and I must tell you that you have to go back."

"What? Go back where?"

"To your body."

Thomas hadn't realized how different he felt. He didn't feel alive but all he wanted now was to be with Rose and if she wasn't with him if he returned then he didn't want to go.

"Thomas, you don't have much time, please."

"But Rose-"

"No, Thomas darling you can do so much with what you have left, so you go back down there and do it You'll see me later, I promise."

Her beautiful outline neared him and he smiled at her flying red hair, bright smile and dancing eyes. Not moments later he found himself back in a cold, weak body with dead, floating corpses surrounding his watery grave.

The boat was nearing, people in the boat were shouting and Thomas hadn't realized that the cold silver whistle was still in his hands. He wished he knew what that man's name was; he had to repay him, honor his memory when he got back. For some reason, he knew he would live now, maybe because of Rose's presence he had found courage and perhaps a little joy, tinged with sorrow and fear.

Thomas raised the whistle that was practically stuck to his hand and with the air he had left, he blew the whistle. It was clear and loud and as the boat neared him he knew he would live, go on. Sorrow overtook him. Rose would not.

"Mr. Andrews please, come in."

"Thank you, sir." Thomas entered the neat and prestigious room and took his seat across from the head of White Star line.

"Now, I understand that you have refinements you wish to make to a few of our current policies and regulations and I assure you that many of them will be considered if not put into effect. After what happened to_ Titanic, _we will never forget_._ I assure you that things will be altered to ensure safety over comfort."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, sir."

"As for the man you were inquiring about earlier last week a steward, he was. His name is Hugh J. Province."

"Is it? Wonderful. I would appreciate a plaque named in his honor on the new ship. I wanted to include a plaque of all the passengers on Titanic but a special plaque for him, I believe is in order."

"No doubt, being a master carpenter you can design a vessel with these kinds of safety ideas in mind?"

"Yes, I have the blueprints in progress it shall be known as _Rose._"

"Peculiar name for a grand vessel as this one I'm sure will be."

"It is named after someone I love very dearly, sir. I hope you don't object."

"No, no not at all."

"Good luck, Andrews."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
